


Saving me

by QueenOfAshes



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Guilty thoughts, Internal Monologue, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: ¿Por qué tú sigues hablándome? ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo contigo?  ¿Por qué me sigues tratando así de bien aún cuando debes odiarme?
Relationships: Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno & Nero Vanetti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Saving me

Estoy muerto. 

Estoy muerto desde que maté a mi hermano tal como yo hice que mataras al tuyo. Causé cada muerte de tus cercanos, destruí a tu familia, y pensé que eso me llenaría el vacío que se quedó en mi alma cuando tú y tus compañeros me quitaron lo que era preciado para mí, pero todo fue en vano. No siento satisfacción, no siento culpa, no siento nada.

O eso pensé. 

¿Por qué tú sigues hablándome? ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo contigo? ¿Por qué me sigues tratando así de bien aún cuando debes odiarme? Yo me odiaría, si tuviera la capacidad. Mas ya no tengo ninguna razón para vivir, mi venganza está consumada y aunque eras el último de mis objetivos, no siento deseos de matarte. Ya perdiste todo, al igual que yo. Pero tú eres optimista. 

¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Como si fuéramos amigos de verdad, de esos que se perdonan todo y que sólo existen en las novelas de ficción o en esas obras baratas del teatro de calle. No merezco eso, lo que merezco es tu odio, tu rencor, tu deseo de verme muerto. 

Ah, pero tú lo sabes. Sabes que no estoy vivo desde que vi su rostro recordando la promesa que hicimos de niños y yo jalé el gatillo. Ese día acabaste conmigo, y eres consciente de eso. Te sientes culpable porque sabes que todo mi ser está recogido dentro de mi y se ha encerrado para no salir al exterior, se ha bloqueado por el dolor aparentando no sentirlo, aparentando ser un cascarón vacío cuando la realidad es que tengo demasiadas cosas como para permitirme sentirlas porque colapsaría. 

¿Qué se siente, Nero? ¿Qué se siente estar vivo aún después de todo lo que pasamos? Aún después de que te hice pedazos, y aun después de que tú me quebraste. Tu corazón es claramente más grande que el mío, y hay una parte de mi que grita que le enseñes a vivir si es posible, sólo alguien como tú podría ver una oportunidad en un caso perdido como mi persona. ¿Qué es el bien? ¿Qué es el mal? Muéstramelo. Quiero saber. 

Quiero saber si vale la pena salvarme. 

**Author's Note:**

> Un monólogo de Angelo que había escrito hace años.


End file.
